Broken
by holder.of.the.shadowed.eyes
Summary: Everyone wears a mask. Naruto's is starting to crack. Does he have the strenght to go on and pick up the peices of his broken life.
1. prologue

Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own any of the characters that I use in the story, they belong to the original author.

Broken

Prologue

Another mark was added to his growing collection as he once again passed the razor over his sun kissed skin. He watched in morbid fascination as the crimson liquid ran down the blade to a growing pool on the floor. If anyone found out he did this they would think that he had cracked from the pressure, but that was the furthest thing from the truth. He cut for the pain, the sense of reality that it brought, his connection to the living while so closely joining the dead.

A knock followed by a males voice brought him out of his blood caused stupor. Muttering a quick shit, Naruto rushed to hide the evidence of his actions. He had gone on for 12 years, he did not want to be found out now. Slipping on his ever present mask and doing a quick double check for any traces of blood, Naruto opened the door to admit Iruka into his small but clean apartment.

'Hey Naruto, do you want to go for ramen? I know you have a mission tomorrow, so I thought you would like to.'

'Really Iruka-sensei! Well what are we waiting for then, its ramen time!' Naruto yelled while grabbing Iruka's arm and dragging him away from the door.

Please read and review, any feed back is accepted


	2. Chapter one

Broken

Chapter 1

It had been a week since the mission had ended in failure. The team had decided to take their time in returning, they knew what was to come. Entering the gates that day had become a great task, all Naruto wanted to do was go home. Home to the sweet nothings of the fox in his head and the blade to his skin. He could not remember when the pain had ever been this great from anything, unless you count the defection of Sasuke, that bastard. Sasuke had been the first person to see him for what he was, not for what he contained. His hopes of true friends had left with Sasuke. Why should he get what he wants, he is just the demon fox after all.

'Naruto. Naruto!'

'Yes Kakashi-sensei. What did I miss?' He responded to the call that had broken him once again out of his memories.

'I had asked if you wanted to go out for ramen.'

'No, I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I'm really tired from the mission, maybe later.' Naruto answered in an over exuberant voice to cover up his lack of interest. Splitting from the group, Naruto returned to his empty apartment to waste away the night with his cold steel friend.

His mask had come so close to completely shattering this mission. He was sure that the others had seen his true self, but the question was if they smart enough to put the pieces together. His slip up had cost them the mission. He was too worried about hiding what he was, than following through with the kill.

When Naruto resumed control of his thoughts, he removed his fist from the wall. Whoopee, yet another hole to fix in this dingy place that he called home. Stripping himself of his clothes as he walked, Naruto entered the bathroom and stepped in to the cold white of his shower. He turned the water on full blast, not caring if he became burned from the heat. This was what, the forth mission that he had cost the village of leaf. It was getting out of hand. He had to do something about his mask, but what. He could join ANBU, then he had yet another mask to wear. He could quit being a shinobi, then that would ruin his dreams. Being Hokage was his life, his only connection to his father. He could run away, well then the villagers would win. That was never to happen.

Naruto continued his silent contemplation. Never once had the fox injected any of his thoughts. The fox knew that it was not his place. Over Naruto's twenty-one years of life Kyuubi had gained a respect for the young boy.

'Yes that's what I'm going to do, it's my only choice.' Naruto said silently to himself.

Silently sneaking through the back ally ways, Naruto made his way to the hotel that he knew Jiraiya was staying at. It always helped to stalk his friends, you never knew what you were going to dig up.

His only way to leave the village was to con Jiraiya into taking him on a _training_ mission. Well at least it got him out and away from the village. Silently coming up on his prey, I mean target, he began using all the assassination training he had received. Silently making his way into the hotel room, he walked up right behind Jiraiya.

Jiraiya never knew what hit him as Naruto called out a very loud greeting to him. Naruto looked up innocently to the roof as Jiraiya made his was down to the ground. Bewildered by how Naruto had managed to silently get behind him, Jiraiya slowly returned the greeting. Youth these days had no respect for their elders, even less for their educators.

'Jiraiya will you take me on another training mission? Pretty please!' All Jiraiya could do was stare on in wonder at the boy who had only moments ago scared the living hell out of him.

'Why do you want to go on another training mission Naruto, from what I can tell you are doing just fine on your own.'

The best thing that Naruto had with Jiraiya was that he had nothing to hide. His mask was quickly discarded on the first training mission Naruto had had with Jiraiya and was rarely used in the sennin's presence.

'It's the mask. It's becoming too hard to control and I just need a break from the village. I can't let them see me for who I really am, at least not yet. How would they feel to know that everything that they thought they knew about me was just a lie and nothing more. That the Naruto they know was never real, just my attempt to stay sane in the village. I can't crack now Jiraiya-sensei, not yet.'

Jiraiya took on at contemplative look at he thought over his young student's problem. Like the fox, Jiraiya had also grown a respect for his student. He no longer felt a responsibility to teach Naruto only because of the young boy's father. Naruto's large dedication to learn everything that he could from anything had gained the sennin's attention, and it had slowly grown to respect as Naruto continued to grow faster because of his love and forgiveness attitude.

'Very well Naruto. I'll talk with Tsunade during my meeting with her tomorrow. We will probably be gone for a year, so be ready to leave first light in two days.'

'Thank you very much Jiraiya-sensei, this means the world to me.' Naruto rose to leave and turned when Jiraiya called out to him.

'And remember Naruto, The mask stays in this village when we leave, I like to have a decent conversation with my students when I travel, not someone that jumps around only thinking about ramen.'

'You got it Jiraiya-sensei.' Naruto walked to the window and disappeared into the shadows heading back to his apartment to pack for his escape.

'Naruto wants to what Jiraiya.' Tsunade all but yelled at Jiraiya.

'He wants to go on a training mission for one year under my tutelage. He needs a break from hiding in the open. Tsunade you know how difficult it is to wear a mask day after day. His is starting to crack and he needs a chance to escape to strengthen it again.' Jiraiya calmly stated to a now crying Tsunade.

'I don't understand why he felt he couldn't come to me with his problems. I treat him like my own son, I just don't understand why he feels a need to hide from me.'

'Tsunade there lays the problem. He has accepted you as a loved one and he does not feel like you should be burdened by his problems. I think that the only reason he comes to me is due to the fact that I have seen what happens to him when he cracks from the pressure. I have the opportunity to help him. He does not wish to insult you, but for you to fix the problem means that you value him higher than the other members of the village and from his understanding of being a Hokage, you have to love everyone the same. He loves this village despite everything that it has done against him and he does not want to see it harmed even in the slightest.'

Tsunade was crying harder than before. What Jiraiya had said was heart breaking to her. The understanding on her part was great, but she could still not grasp why Naruto would do so much for a village that would do so little for him. She had heard the stories of Naruto's upbringing and could not begin to comprehend how Naruto had become the gentle and caring boy he was today.

'Uzumaki Naruto's request for a years training mission under the sennin Jiraiya is accepted.' Tsunade stated while signing her approval of the request on the bottom of the sheet.

'If he comes back harmed in any way Jiraiya, it will be your head I'm taking.'

'Understood Hokage-sama, thank you.'

Well there's chapter one hope you enjoyed. Once again read and review, any comments are accepted.


	3. chapter two

Broken

Chapter 2

The year that Naruto was away from Konoha proved to be the most relaxing time in his life. No longer was he forced to wear the mask of an idiot to protect the people close to him. The ability to wear an article of clothing other than the bright orange track suit was the most comforting of all. Not that Naruto had anything against the colour orange, but god was it horrible on assassination missions, he could be spotted a mile away.

The year was nearly up and Naruto and Jiraiya were returning to the hidden village of Leaf. The chance to grow was all but rejected by Naruto who took it in stride. Not once was he forced to touch sharp steel to skin to remain sane. The constant opportunity to learn a new jutsu kept him occupied and away from the problems that he had faced only months before. Both Jiraiya and Kyuubi had teamed up to teach Naruto new techniques that no other people but them selves and Naruto could perform. They always found opportunities to put Naruto ahead of the people he would face, it was their way of helping to prevent past conflicts from coming to a head ever again.

'Are you going to put up your mask once we reach the village Naruto? You could always credit your training to the changes.'

'The mask, the object that started this whole conflict, the need to escape. I have been thinking on that issue, Jiraiya-sensei, and I think that I will keep the changes that have occurred. I mean, who in their right mind would wear that hideous orange track suit, that is unless they have a death wish. I'm tired of hiding Jiraiya-sensei, its just become too hard, you saw the scars, I just really needed this break. But will the others understand. I mean… they all got to know the hyper blond that was always unpredictable, always going for his dreams. Don't get me wrong, I still value my dreams and will always reach for the stars but what can I hope to accomplish when I have people supporting a person that is a fake. They do not deserve to be lied to anymore.'

The sombre tone that Naruto had spoken in put Jiraiya into a very mindful position. Only him and a select few knew Naruto's true identity, his goals and dreams. He never wanted to see the person he cared for put in such a painful position.

'I hate hiding who I really am sensei, it puts everyone I care for in danger. Look at all the missions that I had cost my team hiding who I really am. When we reach Konoha, I'm going to ask Tsunade-baachan to place me on a solo team, I don't want to risk that lives of those around me.'

'Are you sure about that Naruto, solo shinobi only get 'A' and 'S' ranked missions. Depending if you become a hunter-nin or an ANBU that is. Becoming a solo-nin could cost you your life Naruto, are you willing to take that chance?'

'Yes. I am willing to give my own life to protect the village and those close to me. Becoming a hunter-nin would put me in a position to protect the village without risking other people's safety. Even the thought of joining an ANBU squad would be more of a risk than I'm willing to take.'

'Spoken like a true Hokage Naruto. I would be glad to serve under you when you become Hokage. You care just like your father did, never stop.'

chapterbreakchapterbreak

'State your names and your business in Konoha.'

'Jiraiya the toad sennin and Uzumaki Naruto returning from a mission assigned from the Hokage.'

Entering the gates into the booming village of Konoha proved a big challenge to Naruto. Facing what he had left to escape brought up painful memories that he had wished to forget.

'I'll go talk to Tsunade-Hime first if you wish to visit with your father and the third.'

'Thank you Jiraiya-sensei, I would really appreciate that. Send a messenger toad when you wish for me to meet with you and Tsunade-baachan.'

With a quick nod from Jiraiya, they split up into their intended directions. Naruto faded into the shadows, traveling to the Hokage monument to meditate with the forth and third. It was always a peaceful place for him, one that was rarely frequented by others. Jiraiya chose to travel by roof tops to his intended target. Tsunade would be more than pleased to know that her little son had finally returned.

chapterbreakchapterbreak

'Hello Tsunade-sama. I hope that you are faring well.'

Tsunade remained unaware of the world as the sake and paper work continued to take their toll on her. That is, until Jiraiya made the mistake of taking out his _research _and continuing the next book in his series.

'What have I told you about writing that filth in my presence, you pervert.' Jiraiya could hardly reply as he pulled himself from his new body shaped hole in the wall.

'Well I see that you are back, where is Naruto. I hope that you have not turned him to your disgusting ways.'

'Naruto is fine, he just needed some time to talk with his father and sensei. But before I summon him there is something that I think that you should know.' Tsunade was listening intently to everything that was coming out of Jiraiya's mouth. When it came to Naruto it was always top priority in her books.

'On our trip back to Konoha, we got into the discussion of Naruto's mask and if it was going to return once were entered the village. He had conflicting options about it and did decide in the long run that he was going to keep the mask off.'

'Well that's good, right. He was hiding who he really was.'

'But in consequence, he does not want to risk the safety of his friends and team mates by not hiding his true strength. He wishes to become a solo hunter-nin. It's his way of protecting those around him with out endangering them by having them on his team. Many of the techniques that he learned put those around him in great danger and those are the techniques that he finds himself turning to the most.'

'He sounds so much like his father. But why would he cut off all human contact to help the village. Becoming a hunter-nin will prevent him from moving up in rank until he quits, which will cause a barrier to form in front of his dream of becoming the next Hokage. He is only a Chunin, does he know what he is risking?' Tsunade could not stop the tears from escaping her eyes at the thought of what the boy she considered a son was giving up.

'He has thought long and hard over his decision and he will not be swayed. Though it does cause a barrier to be formed, his decision does not cause a permanent block to his dream. During my reading I came across what you could call a loop hole in the naming of the Hokage successor. You as the current Hokage have the right to choose any one that can best you in a fight to succeed you. That is if they have the jutsu's and attitude of a Hokage. I believe that it would be best if you allowed Naruto to become a solo hunter-nin. His ability to adapt to any situation gives him the ability to easly join a team and work in a shinobi cell without problems. There is the team work aspect of his situation. But true to his word, Naruto could seriously harm a team that does not share the same abilities as himself. His techniques are deadly and I would not want to see how far Naruto will crack if he does harm or kill a fellow team mate.'

'I see. You have worked the closest will him, so if you think that it is for the best then I will allow his request to pass.'

'There is also one more thing that we must discuss regarding Naruto's decision to become a hunter-nin. During our travels, we were once again confronted but the Akatsuki. We battled them and did over power them. I believe that they will not be going after the Kyuubi any time soon. What was rather strange was, that during the battle, Itachi began giving us information on a new threat, something bigger than the Akatsuki Organisation. This new threat uses a genjutsu that allows the user to show the opponent his or her greatest fear. Naruto does not want any team members around if he has to face this new enemy Tsunade, he knows that it could mean their deaths."

'This is not good Jiraiya. Do you have any more information on this enemy?'

'No, my informants had no information regarding this new threat. It seems that only the Akatsuki and us know about it.'

chapterbreakchapterbreak

Naruto was sitting quietly on the top of the thirds head when he felt the approaching of a familiar chakra. Not acknowledging the presence, he continued on with his meditation, reflecting on the changes that the village had gone through in the time that he was gone.

'Naruto?'

'Yes Kakashi-sensei.'

'Well I see that your back. But why did you not tell us that you were leaving, we had to find out from Tsunade days after you had left. Why did you leave?'

'Kakashi-sensei, the opportunity for me to leave the village was presented and I took it. I needed a break from life and the only way I could get that was if I went on a training mission with Jiraiya-sensei. Please do not take it against yourself as my reason for leaving, you are not at fault.'

Naruto's answer put both parties into a silent contemplation that was interrupted by the silent appearance of the messenger toad that Jiraiya had sent.

'I must leave you again Kakashi-sensei, I will talk with you later.' Dispelling the summoned toad, Naruto walked down the path leading to the Hokage tower, blending into the shadows as he went.

'Naruto, you have changed so much. Have I truly ignored you that much.'

chapterendchapterend

A/N: Well here is chapter two. I'm not quite sure if all the information I gave on hunter-nin and ANBU is correct, but it works for the story. So once again, read and review. The next chapter may take a little longer to get up than the first two chapters. Darn classes, cutting into my fanfiction time.


	4. chapter three

Broken

Chapter 3

To say that the reunion between Naruto and Tsunade was all grins and smiles would barely cover the emotions that passed in the air. Upon seeing the tall, calm blond walk through the door to the office, Tsunade broke out into a fresh wave of tears. Walking up to the semi-emotional blond, she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Naruto could fell her relief at his home coming but also an under lying sense of some foreboding negative emotion. Pushing the thought to the back of his head for later reference, Naruto returned the hug full force, happy to be welcomed home.

'Naruto, I'm so glad that you have finally returned home. It was getting a little too quiet without your loud antics causing havoc.'

'Fond memories that will probably not come back into play. I have calmed down a considerable amount and do not wish to draw that much attention to myself again. I'm sure the village will be happy if I remain this way.'

'True Naruto, very true. I have heard about your request from Jiraiya and I have decided to accept you into the ranks of the hunter-nin. You have to find a mask and report back with it and your code name. I understand your reasoning and have judged it as the best course of action.'

'Thank you Hokage-sama, this means a great deal to me. I will report back in two hours with my mask and name.'

'I'm glad that you are home Naruto, very glad.'

With a final hug and good bye, Naruto and Jiraiya set off into the village to find a mask that would suit Naruto the best. Little did they notice the fore long glance given by hidden eyes, plotting the cruel ending of a young man so close to the truth.

Chapterbreakchapterbreak

'I could always use the mask that I picked up in the country of wave, Jiraiya-sensei, it would be ideal for my new position. It would also help me blend in with the surrounding area.'

'It could work, but if you do use it what name can you pair with it? It is unique and can not be matched with something common.'

'True sensei, it would have to be different.'

The discussion that Naruto and Jiraiya were so heatedly involved with was somewhat jumbled, confusing to those that did not know their code. Along their journey, they had found a need to devise a code to which only they understood. The strange mixture of languages and hand movements caused the most advanced shinobi to become convinced that they were just two common village idiots that knew little of the world.

'The mask is black, and has a small silver leaf motif upon it. The name would have to incorporate nature and the darkness, it would only be fair. What do you thing of Silent Leaf, or Killing Shadow?'

'Killing Shadow fits better. It also encompasses your main types of attack, silent and out of the blue. Our time to decide is almost up, is this what you have decided Naruto?'

'Yes, I believe that it is. Let us report, I am eager to see what the Hokage will present me with first.

chapterbreakchapterbreak

'Hokage-sama.' Naruto greeted Tsunade and another unknown man in the Hokage chambers. 'I have decided on my name and mask.'

'That is good to hear Naruto. This is Hawk. He is a commanding officer in the hunter-nin ranks. He will have to give you the initiation test after you have presented both your mask and name. If you pass you will be given your uniform and cover position in society. The need for secrecy is great and we do not want to risk any high ranking shinobi to mistakes. Do you still feel the right to join the ranks of the hunter-nin?'

'Yes."

Donning the black mask covered in a few silver leaves, Naruto stepped over to the Hokage, writing the name he had chosen on the slip of paper she handed him.

The gruff voice of Hawk brought his attention to the man. His character seemed to fill the room with not so much as a killing aura, but more of a gentle understanding of the world and the crimes that have occurred to its children.

'Your initiation will be at 19:00 hours this evening in the Forest of Death. Come in mask and full gear. We will not go lightly on those that wish to join our ranks. Good day Hokage-sama, Killing Shadow.' A fallen leaf was all that was left of Hawk's presence in the large room.

'So Naruto. To get you situated as quickly as we can after your initiation, we have to place you into a job that fits your rank as a shinobi. We cannot put you on regular missions, but we can place you in a position in the village. Your rank was that of Chunin and with that rank you are able to perform many of the jobs in the village. Was there any job in particular that you wish to be granted?'

'Is Iruka-sensei still looking for an assistant teacher? I would love to teach the next generation if you are not opposed to the idea.'

'I think that it can be arranged. I will talk to Iruka later tonight and get you the appropriate information so that you may begin immediately.'

'Thank you Hokage-sama. I will report in first thing tomorrow morning on the results of this evenings test. Good bye'

Naruto turned on his heel and dissipated into the shadows, returning to the meeting place he had decided upon with Jiraiya.

chapterbreakchapterbreak

Naruto entered the empty clearing fingering the thin needles he had hidden in his sleeves. The lack of people made him only more suspicious, he knew this kind of trick. Sitting down in a meditation pose in the center of the clearing, Naruto used his advanced senses to block out the naturally present surrounding. They may be able to hide their chakra, but you can't hide your scent. Waiting for an attack to come, Naruto became bored. Sending out a shadow clone for each member of the initiation party, Naruto set up his trap.

When everything was in place, it began. Sending out a clone, Naruto appeared to be leaving the clearing, much to the disappointment of the testers. As they began to move out into the open, the clones started silently surrounding wire around the testers, giving them a wide area. On a single call, the clones pulled the wire taunt, stopping all movement. The Naruto's slid into the shadows, keeping a tight hold on the captured shinobi, it would do no good to lose them now. Walking up into the faces of the immobile shinobi, Naruto slowly slid out the needles he had hidden, and pressed them into the soft flesh of their necks drawing blood. Only one thing was said during the entire test.

'You pass.'

chapterbreakchapterbreak

Nothing was said between Naruto and Jiraiya as they met up at the tea house. The large amounts of emotion were passed through the air in a known understanding that could only be shared by a master and student as close as them. Jiraiya passed Naruto a key for which he immediately knew what to do.

'Are you going to spend the night, or are you going to leave right away?'

'I have to leave. There is something that I must handle outside of these walls, it cannot wait. I will however stay for tea and make sure you get to your new home safely.'

'Thank you Jiraiya-sensei.'

chapterbreakchapterbreak

'Congratulations Naruto on passing into the ranks of the hunter-nin. I have a mission that I think you will like but I wish to get you situated into your 'job' first. The mission I'm giving you will start in four days. This is the information on the mission and this is the information on the position you wanted to take, which you start today.' Tsunade handed Naruto two thick folders indicating the different ones as she did.

'You are to report to the staff lounge at the academy in thirty minutes. Good Luck.'

Naruto gave Tsunade a small nod and left in the direction of his apartment to prepare for his first day at the academy. It was going to be an interesting day.

chapterendchapterend

So here is chapter 3 of Broken. Sorry that it took so long, that is life for you. To answer the review posted by YinYangWhiteTiger, I needed Sasuke gone for the story and Sakura, well I just don't like her, so she gets to remain an innocent of my writing. Hope that clears things up a bit. Thank you to every one that took the time to read and review my story. Once again please read and review.


	5. chapter four

a/n I know that I don't usually put an authors note at the beginning of the story but I feel the need to apologize for the long wait period you had to go through before I managed to find time to update this story. I also intend this as a chapter warning for a bit of more gory writing.

Broken

Chapter Four

The blood of the victim burst forth from the wound as the kunai knife was roughly pulled from the mans injury. The blood shed only became larger as the explosive tags were tripped and the wires were pulled. The barrage of throwing needles grew as more of the criminal party fell to the unseen attacker. Blood dripped and screams of the fallen rang out. The killer just looked on with cold resolve. This was his purpose and he intended to see it through. The mess would later be cleaned up, no one would ever know that this great blood shed had taken place.

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat and screaming. He had known that being a hunter-nin would include blood shed but he had never known that it would be that much. Emptying his stomach into the freezing aura of the loo, Naruto made his resolve. This was his job, it protected those he loved and he would be damned if a little blood shed kept him from protecting those he cared for. Wiping his face, Naruto stood up and prepared for the day ahead of him and something told him he would not like it.

Naruto was ready for the new day. The sky was blue and the cherry blossoms had just bloomed. Not even the kids he has to teach were that bad, they listened to him which was funny because they never listened to Iruka.

Flashback

The students were being their usual noisy selves.

'Would you please sit down, I have some announcements that I think you need to hear.'

The students kept at it and all Naruto could do from his place in the shadows was laugh at Iruka, Were they that bad when Iruka taught the rookie nine, well he hoped to never find out.

'Sit down and be quite!' Iruka yelled. Well that ruined his fun. He was going to go help, really he was, well maybe in another ten minutes… or twenty.

'Class today we have a new student teacher joining us. I would be very pleased if you would show him more respect then you show me. So please welcome Naruto-sensei into the class.'

When Naruto did not enter the room the students began to get louder and Iruka looked a little put off. Seeing this Naruto decided to have some pity on his old sensei and walked out of the shadows.

'Thank you for welcoming me into your class so late into the semester Iruka-sensei. It always amazes me how alike the classes are year after year.'

Naruto continued his descent from the back of the room, the students had become very quiet now, it was not every day that you saw one of the teachers walk into the classroom from thin air.

'Welcome Naruto-sensei.' Turning his attention to the class Iruka began to address the day's events. History of the village followed by basic shinobi strategies and then finished off by minor weapon training. FUN… not.

On his travels with Jiraiya, he had been taught all about the village and its clans. Knowing the different political views and identities of the village as a whole and clans as separate deities gave him great insight on his would be enemies, it never hurt to be educated. Along with village history, Jiraiya taught Naruto many strategies in both close range and long distant combat. Many of them were used by Naruto's father and were more based on Naruto's unique fighting style. Like father like son.

With his vast range of knowledge, Naruto proved to be a very valuable resource when teaching the kids and they seemed to respond to that more than anything else, quickly proving to be an advantage for his teaching. On the first day Naruto had the students eating out of the palm of his hand, which not only surprised Iruka but got the scheming wheels in his head turning.

When it came to weapon training, Iruka just left Naruto in charge, he knew Naruto knew what he was doing. He only gave him a brief warning about keeping it simple before he disappeared to face the monster for all teachers… marking.

When Iruka returned, Naruto had the class well informed on the making of a kunai blade and was vastly surprised when he had learned that they had only done a small amount of target practise. The students were so interested in the lecture on the weapon and its many uses, they did not realise that the class had ended ten minutes ago. Clearing his throat to gain their attention, Iruka informed the class that it was the end of the day.

The students were shocked at this new revelation. Learning was bad, school was bad and staying after was bad, but the information was so interesting and they did not want it to end. General consensus, the new student teacher was good. Running to the room to gather their stuff and head home to tell their parents.

Then came the mission. Full of blood and death, it had sickened Naruto to the core. He never wanted to do something like that again but he had no choice, he had picked it himself and he had to protect those that he loved.

End Flashback

But why should he focus on the mission now. He had group of children to teach and he had received special permission to teach the children about throwing needles and poisons, well not the deadly ones. It was a good day.

chapterbreakchapterbreak

'I have another mission for you Killing Shadow. This one will not be as bloody and it will move you into an ANBU position. I know you stated that you did not want to be in an ANBU position but I need someone with your strength on this mission. I am sending you with a Jonin and Chunin team which contains many people that you know. Some of them are ANBU members but are in cover for this mission. Please accept it. It is a high S- class mission and I do not feel that the team would have enough power without you.'

'Very well Hokage-sama I shall take the mission.'

'Thank you. You will meet with your team in thirty minutes at the front gates. Please be packed and ready to leave, they will be informed of your involvement. Good day Killing Shadow.'

'Good day Hokage-sama.'

chapterbreakchapterbreak

Rushing to his apartment, Naruto planned out what he would require for an unlimited time trip. The Hokage has been very loose on the details of the mission and this has left him at a disadvantage. Was he transporting a scroll of high importance, assassinating more people or just following to make sure that the team did not get killed. Dried food and a spare uniform it was then. Well that and a few extra boxes of throwing needles and poisons. Thank kami that when he was on missions he was excused from teaching he really did miss the little brats when he was gone, when he had the time that is.

Performing a small sealed illusion, Naruto's appearance changed. His shoulder length bright blond hair was now mid back brown and his voice had become deeper. It was a major problem if the members of the team he was temporally joining found out who he really was. And to finish off the whole ensemble the customary ANBU tattoo adorned his pale left shoulder. He was ready physically but mentally he was setting out different plans of attack once the mission commenced. Becoming one with the shadows, Naruto got the most out of his time on his way to meet his temporary team.

chapterbreakchapterbreak

Melding out of the shadows, Naruto took note of the group accumulated there ready to leave. Shino and Neji were in a quite conversation while Kakashi and Kiba were discussing the latest Icha Icha Paradise novel if you could even call that smut a novel. Figuring that he had come up with enough strategies to make it through the mission Naruto moved slowly to join the group examining the reaction the group had to his arrival.

'You must be the ANBU that the Hokage told us was joining the mission.' Neji spoke in a firm almost commanding tone which gave Naruto insight onto his shinobi rank.

'Yes.' Naruto stated flatly to prevent a cause for a speculation of his true persona.

'Lets head out then shall we, we have a lot of ground to cover before the weeks end.' Nodding his approval in Kakashi's direction they headed out of the hidden village and into the trees.

When the group stopped to rest a few hours later, Naruto found himself swamped by questions from Kiba And Neji.

'What is your name ANBU-san.' Neji stated in a commanding tone.

'Shadow' Naruto answered indifferently.

'Interesting name, I do not believe that I have heard of you before. What unit are you in.'

Could Neji be any more foolish. He just gave himself away as an ANBU member and he is close to breaking my cover. I see that Kakashi has also noticed this. Think quickly Naruto, I need a loop hole in ANBU procedure.

'I am a solo ANBU member and report only to the Hokage.' Thank kami for small favours Naruto thought with an internal sigh.

They seemed to believe him for now, well he hoped they did.

'So Shadow-san, what is your real name, you smell familiar.' Kiba asked offhandedly. That caused Naruto to stop for a second.

Damn I knew I forgot something, If Kiba recognizes my scent then that means that Shino and his bugs already know my real identity. Shit. This is really not good.

'You are not classified to that information.' Well hopefully that will get them to stop for a bit, now to deal with Shino.

'Aburame-sama may I speak you a moment.' Naruto asked Shino, he had to find out how much he knew.

Nodding his agreement, Shino followed Naruto onto the side of the path away from the others. Putting up a minor charka shield, he began his questions with a small sigh.

'Don't bother Naruto.' Naruto paled. 'Do not worry I will not tell the others until you have given me approval. I understand the ranks on ANBU and recognize your need for secretive nature.'

'Thank you Shino.' A single nod was all he got as they turned to return to the group.

Something did not feel right as the two returned. Sharing a knowing glance with Shino they both went on guard. Walking slowly into they area where the group had decided to make a temporary camp they noticed that the other members of their small team were also on edge. Without warning the enemy struck. Throwing weapons and punches were the first reactions of the crowd, anything to protect themselves and get an advantage. The battle lasted only a few short minutes before Naruto gained an upper hand against three of his opponents. Shino was also close and Kakashi was finishing the man he had taken on. Kiba was the only one having trouble before he got a lucky break and gained an upper hand. They felt that they had won the battle and made the mistake of going a little easier on the enemy. A single hard punch to the side of the face was Naruto's last memory before he lost consciousness and his mask cracked and shattered taking the illusion seal with it.

chapterbreakchapterbreak

'Naruto… Naruto wake up.' Kiba yelled into Naruto's face. The battle had been won shortly after Naruto's three on one victory. It had been close to three hours since then and the group decide that they were going to remain in camp here rather then move on dragging Naruto with them.

'Naruto! Enough is enough get up.' Kiba was just irritated now. The group had gone off to get what they needed for the night leaving him to watch over the sleeping Naruto.

'God Kiba shut up would you, I have a rather large headache and you are not helping.' Naruto moved to pull off the mask only to find that it had been removed.

'Kiba, where is my mask?'

'Shattered in a few dozen pieces over where we fought. You need a new one.'

Crap, not good, really, really not good. Now they know. Damn! Well I could only hide for so long I guess. And I really like that mask too. Well it looks like were headed towards wave so I will be able to get another one.

'Welcome back to the land of the aware Naruto. Now we all have a few questions for you, I really hope you don't mind answering.'

'He he he, sure Neji.' Naruto just wished that the gods would smite him now, it really had become a horrible day.

chapterendchapterend

Thank you to all my readers that were very calm about waiting for the next chapter in Broken. I really did not mean for the wait to be this long but life happened. Finals galore and planning a large trip leaves me very little time to update. So thank you once again for waiting and I'll try to get another chapter out faster. As always, Read and Review.

holder.of.the.shadowed.eyes


	6. chapter five

**Broken**

**Chapter Five**

XxXxXxX

**Key: 'words' spoken**

**"thoughts" thoughts**

XxXxXxX

The questioning had gone very close to Naruto's expectations. Only Kakashi and Shino seemed to truly understand the depth of his short answers. While they understood though, Neji had a slight understanding of what he meant but Kiba had no understanding at all.

After a not so restful nights sleep, the group continued to the country of Wave to fulfill the mission they had originally been sent to do. All remained in their own minds as they continued, only Naruto was completely aware of the surrounding area, it killed if you did not stay alert, especially if you were him.

"Kid stay to the right of the path, carefully watch the surrounding brush, I have a bad feeling about it."

"Are you sure fox, should I alert the others or just let it be as it is?"

"Wait it out for now, it is only a feeling and I am not sure if it is true, just be on your guard."

"Yes thank you for the heads up."

Carefully watching the surrounding area, Naruto gave no indication that he suspected anything. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed that Kiba, Kakashi and Shino began to become more aware of the brush. Animals were always useful to a ninja in the field. Finding the alerted threat to be very real, Naruto motioned to the rest of the group to stop and move into the centre of the road.

'We're in trouble. Neji use your Byakugan to see how many enemies are surrounding us.' Kakashi ordered moving into the spot of mission leader. Naruto felt comfortable falling into the role of a commanded shinobi. As Neji summoned his Byakugan, Naruto sent out fox shadow clones to also scout and take out the nearest enemy.

'We are surrounded by fifteen on each side but the number keeps falling every few seconds. Even with the number falling we will still face off against at least five each.'

The attack came quickly to the small group. Though expected, the number Neji had given them was wrong and much larger. The group fought valiantly against the great enemy group but it was too great and they were quickly over powered.

"Naruto you have to use the move that we created."

"I can't, it will harm the others!"

"I will put up a temporary shield around them using your power while you focus on the attack. It is your only chance to come out of this fight with everyone in one piece and only slightly injured. You really have no choice in this matter, in order to protect those you wish to you must use the move and that is final!"

"Very well, it is the only thing that will work at this time but I still do not wish to use it with the chance of injuring those I wish to protect."

"I understand but do it and I will protect the others."

Stopping in his fight, Naruto moved in to the centre of the road managing to avoid all the conflict around him. He began to chant in a strange ancient language focusing all his power into a central focus. His chanting began to become louder and the battle around began to slow and stop. Looking up from the ground, the chanting stopped.

'Dance of Death.' Naruto spoke in a hauntingly low voice as all the energy was released taking the form of shadowed leaves and foxes which attacked all the human like creatures in the area leaving a very bloody scene. Kakashi, Shino, Neji and Kiba were all protected by a shield formed by an unknown energy source. The resulting blast from the collision of the energies of the shield and shadow blasts was strong enough to level a three mile radius of the forest. And then the world went black for the group.

XxXxXxX

Naruto was the first to wake after the power collision. Taking a few minutes to reorient himself with the area he was faced with the shock of the bloody scene of the forest which was no longer much of a forest. Hearing the groans of his fellow shinobi, Naruto prepared to brush off the questions he knew that he would face.

"I told you it would be fine Naruto, but know you didn't believe me did you."

"I was hesitant as to what I would have to face after if you didn't come through with your end of the deal. I'll put up a shield to protect them out of the blue. Did I know you could do that… NO! It was kind of out there was it not. So please refrain from saying I had no trust in you because you know as well as I that I had no clue that you could even do that."

"Well when you put it like that it does sound like I did put you in a different situation. We'll consider it training for when you do have to work in a group situation. Ha will you look at that, kind of like that. He he."

"Are you always this peppy when I get forcefully knocked out from your stupid in the moment ideas?"

"Well yes, frankly it is quite fun to mess when you wake up from my _very good_ ideas."

"Ahh yes, good ideas."

'Naruto… Naruto? Naruto are you in there? Hello are you with us.'

'Huh, oh Kakashi yes did you need something?'

'You seemed out of it for a bit are you sure the blast didn't rattle anything in that head of yours?'

'I don't think it was the blast that we need to worry about, what about that stupid stunt you pulled with the chanting and walking right into battle. Are you sure you had a whole brain before we even left!' Kiba yelled at Naruto not giving him a chance to answer Kakashi's question.

'Yes Kiba, I was fine before we left, no Kakashi the blast did not injure me. The blast itself was caused from the energy of my Dance of Death attack with the shield the fox put around you to protect you from me.'

'This is why you wanted to work alone isn't it Naruto.' This was more of a statement then a question from Shino. 'You were worried about the people in a team you would have to work with in case of a mass attack like that where the team would have no chance to get out uninjured. If you work alone you have no chance to harm those that are innocent.'

'But what about that shield that you put up around us, why not just do that every time you use that crazy attack.'

'It's not that easy Kiba, until today I did not even now I could do that.'

'So why did you do it then Naruto?'

'Lets just say Kakashi, it was a little voice in the back of my head.'

XxXxXxX

After the quick clean up of the area the group finally arrived in the country of Wave. The rest of the mission went by very quickly. They got the scroll from the leader of the village and Naruto was able to pick up a replacement mask for the one that had already shattered. None of the members of the team felt that there was anything strange about the two attacks that had occurred on the way to the village in the Land of Waves as they arrived home in to the Village of Leaf without being attacked on the way back. That was until Naruto looked into the eyes of a passing villager and his head exploded in pain.

'We have to go report to the Hokage, we might as well go now.'

'Lets go…urg.' Naruto's head exploded once again in pain and his world went black, the last thing he heard was the concerned voices of the members of his temporary team.

XxXxX

chapter end

A/N: So I'm back and this is another chapter of Broken. I am sorry to all those loyal readers that have waited a long time for this chapter. I had finals in all my classes and my internet went down. And on top of that, being the keener that I am I registered for summer classes and so those will take a great deal of my time. I apologize in advance for anymore late updates and I will try to update much sooner then what I am already doing. Please R&R, I always love hearing what you have to say.

holder.of.the.shadowed.eyes


	7. chapter six

**Broken**

**Chapter Six**

Key: 'words' speaking

"words" thinking

XxXxX

The young man on the bed woke slowly as the sun shined brightly in through the window. Groaning lightly, Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the room looking for anything that would tell him where he was but the sterile smell truly gave it away.

"The hospital again, I don't remember getting injured enough to warrant a stay in the hospital."

'So you are finally up. We'll your fine so get out of the bed and get out of the hospital, there are others that need the space more than you do.' There was a great amount of vitriol in the voice of the young nurse. Not wanting to cause and problems with the rest of the hospital, Naruto got up and got dressed, leaving the hospital behind.

'The mission report has probably gone in but I still have to turn mine in. I might as well go do that, but first some ramen.'

The journey to the stand was full of more of the heated glares like that of the nurse in the hospital. Naruto did not really care, he was used to it by now but today it seemed a little more then normal. Quickly arriving, he moved out of the heated glares into the little stand. He was only met with more glares as he went into the stand.

'Get out you vile demon, we do not want you here.' This was weird for the old man in the ramen stand. Naruto knew that the old man had known but he had never seemed to mind before. 'I said get out you vile creature, I do not want to see your filth here again.' Once again not wanting to cause a problem Naruto left without a complaint.

"This has been a very strange day indeed. Fox what do you think is wrong?"

"I refuse to talk to weak containers like you. Just don't get killed I like being alive even if I am trapped in your worthless hide."

The connection became severed and Naruto felt truly alone for the first time in many years. Quickly returning to his house Naruto found that his small but humble apartment had been ransacked. Grumbling to himself Naruto went and checked the secret panel he had in the back of his closet making sure that the villagers had not gotten in there. This panel was his last protection to all the things that he held special in his life. Finding that is was still safe Naruto gave a sigh of relief at least something was still the same. Figuring that his best course of action was to sort out his life he started cleaning his apartment. Half way through cleaning his apartment, Naruto received a hawk that was customary to the Hokage. Grabbing a towel to wipe his hands, Naruto left his apartment and headed to the Hokage Tower as fast as he could to avoid meeting other people.

XxXxXxX

Arriving at the tower in good time, Naruto entered the front door and walked up to the Hokages office. Knocking lightly on the door he received to ok to enter.

'You wished to see me Tusnade-baachan."

'You no longer have the right to call me that. I am as of now removing you from active duty and you are going to leave the village. It was a decided vote from the council and I have in the best interests of the village and myself. Your are to gather all of your possessions and leave the village within the hour. If you return to the village you will be killed upon sight.'

'But Tsund…Hokage-sama how, why? You cannot truly mean that.'

'Oh but I do so remove your self from this office and leave the village.'

Naruto fled the tower a quickly as he could not understanding why his life had gone to hell completely and why those he had thought were friends were now joining the village in their tormenting. Wiping away a single tear Naruto arrived at his apartment. Grabbing all that he could in the few minutes that he allowed himself he entered his bedroom. Knocking out the secret panel in his closet, he grabbed the few objects that he had contained in the small niche, Naruto fled. The villagers had won; he could not fully comprehend that. They had won, he left the village and that caused them to win. He could not fight this battle, never.

XxXxXxX

Finally resting after his flight from the village, Naruto took a blade from his weapons pouch and rested it upon his wrist. Adding pressure a thin line of red appeared in the trail of the blade. He silently watched the blood pool on the dip of his wrist and fall onto the forest floor below. This continued until he felt a slight faintness and the surrounding area around him began to spin. The chirping of a bird in the branches above him pulled him out of his thoughts, the continued chirping of the bird made him remember the conversation he had overheard between Neji and the third prompter of the first Chunin exam he had participated in.

'A caged bird may be locked in a cage and sing for freedom but one that truly wants freedom will pick the lock and never give up until it has reached its goal.'

"I cannot give up never it will not end this way. I will do what I need to go far in my life regardless of what has happened in the past. I cannot give up!" Naruto stood up but was forced to sit down again as he became dizzied from blood loss. Seeing as the fox had destroyed the link it had also cut off the healing ability he had become to depend on. Grabbing a shirt he had grabbed when he had fled, he tied it tightly on his wrist to stunt the blood flow sending some extra chakra to seal the wound. Slowly getting up Naruto supported himself on the surrounding trees and started on the path of his future.

XxXxXxX

'Tsunade his heart rate and vitals are beginning to stabilize. I don't think that we have lost him.'

'Thank god. Keep up everything that you have been doing. Is his colour coming back yet?'

'Yes.'

When Naruto had blacked out at the gate, the first thing that Kakashi had done was check if Naruto had fallen from pure exhaustion of something much more. Discovering that it was the former, he quickly sent Neji to retrieve Tsunade to help with their fallen comrade. I was around the same time that Tsunade arrived that Naruto started to become pale similar to that of extreme blood loss. Not knowing exactly what had happened, Tsunade started doing everything she could until she had worked herself into an exhausted state and was forced to sit down by her fellow nurses. It was a few minutes later did they finally manage to stabilize Naruto's condition. Sighing in relief, the nurses left the room and allowed the tired Tsunade time alone with her young charge.

'What has happened to you Naruto, I only hope that I have a chance to ask you when you wake up, that is if you do wake up.' Tsunade finally allowed her tears to fall morning the possible loss of her young child.

Mile away for the village, the a man was snapped forcefully out of his mutative state as if someone had sent a powerful blast of power at him. Cursing colourfully, he stood up quickly and looked in the direction of the Hidden Village of Leaf.

'Well it looks like the demon managed to break through my jutsu but will he recover from the torment that it put him through.' The unknown evil started to chuckle as he thought about all the pain he had caused to the one that had also caused him pain.

XxXxXxX

Chapter end

A/N: So here is chapter six of Broken. It was a quicker update so I hope that I have made a few people happy. Please R&R I always love to hear what you have to say on what I write.

holder.of.the.shadowed.eyes


	8. chapter seven

**Broken**

**Chapter seven**

XxXxXxXx

**Key: 'words' spoken**

**"thoughts" thoughts**

XxXxXxXx

When Naruto awoke for the second time from his mental assault he was cautious about the people around him when he saw their faces. Not knowing how to react to their apparent relief at his recovery, Naruto warily approached the situation.

'How are you feeling Naruto, we were so worried when you started to take a turn for the worst.' Naruto was unsure of how to respond to Tsunade. What had happened to the reality that he had just lived through? In place of the harsh words of earlier, concern had enfolded him, almost to the point of suffocation.

When no response came from him, the looks of happiness once again changed to concern.

'Naruto are you ok, you passed out outside the city walls.' The concern from Jaraiya seemed genuine but he still expected the harsh words to follow, he had been expelled form the village this made no sense.

'I'm fine, no concern is necessary for this worthless human. I will leave as ordered Hokage-sama and I will no longer waste the needed space of the hospital.' The malice in his own voice sounded much harsher than he intended, but the looks of absolute shock that appeared on their faces was what confused him more.

"What are you going on about Naruto. You have not been ordered from the village you have come to be greatly respected by a vast majority. Where are you getting this nonsense from?"

"Fox???" Confusion echoed in his thoughts. What was going on? Was this a dream his mind had created to overcome the stresses that he had just faced? If this was all a dream, Naruto wished for it to end, to remove all connections that he had to his past life, his happy life.

"Why do you seem so surprised that I am communicating with you. This seems strange even for you Naruto, explain please why you are feeling like this."

"Just moments ago you cut all connections with me claiming me weak and useless. Your parting words were not to die and then you removed yourself from my senses. I no longer know what is real and what is not, is this just a situation that my mind has created to face the pain of the betrayal?"

The confusion in his thoughts showed through onto his face. Tsunade and Jaraiya shared a quick look trying to discover what had happened to their favoured student.

'Naruto what is the last thing you remember. We need to know what happened.'

'The last thing I remember is tying a tourniquet on my wrist after I cut myself from the betrayal of the village and the removal of the fox from my senses. You commanded me from the village.'

'Naruto, no command like that was issued. You just got back from a mission and blacked out. Just before I arrived at the scene you started to grow worse and we rushed you to the hospital. Your vitals just stabilized a few hours ago, all the staff have been working hard to bring you back. And you just woke up.' Naruto became even more confused at this. What reality was real. The one where he was loved or the one where he was hated.

"Naruto the connection that we share was disturbed for a little amount of time just recently by a powerful chakra force. Could that explain why you are having this confusion?"

Past conversations with Jaraiya filled his head, memories of recent fights with Itachi and the information regarding the new threat also came to the forefront of his mind.

'Jaraiya, the new enemy that we were brought aware of what did Itachi say his power was again?'

'The power to control the mind to show the victims worst fear.' The last words out of Jaraiya's mouth were slow and though out. They shared a knowing glance with one another and then looked at Tsunade.

'The orders to leave the village are my greatest fear. Rejection is also one and being cut off from the fox is another. This new threat has come to the Village of the Leaf and seems to be after me. The only thing out of the ordinary that had happened before we reached the village was that a villager looked at the passing group more closely than most, Ninja are a common place daily occurrence. We took little notice of this and then all of the shit started happening.'

'We will have to keep a look out for strange villagers in the future and take a look at the security of the village. We do not want this happening again to anyone.'

chapterbreakchapterbreak

Naruto was taken off hunter-nin duties for a short amount of time for recovery. He continued to teach his little brats, moving into the more complicated weapons and harmless poisons. As he started to recover, he paid visits to the team that had accompanied him on the last mission, trying to find out details about the moments just before he blacked out. As the months progressed and the seasons changed, he was no closer to solving the mystery of what had happened. Jaraiya was working full time getting information from his informants and other means. Less interest was paid to the case as Naruto returned to his duties and his time became filled with his students.

The case eventually grew cold and neglected. It was pushed to the back of everyone's minds. As he returned to the village after a completed mission, Naruto noticed something odd on the main gates. A note addressed to him was nailed to the doors. Checking to make sure that it was safe and un-tampered, he opened it slowly, ready for anything. Contained within its words were taunts about his fears, the images he had seen that day in the hospital months before. Closing it quickly, he ran to the Hokage tower to show it to Tsunade, this is what they needed to catch the person that had done this, to remove the threat from the words. Tsunade had the abilities, he was sure of it and he was counting on that as he ran to the tower.

Off in the distance, evil laughter filled the air. Manipulations were in motion and the power of evil felt a strong change in the winds.

chapterendchapterend

a/n : Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I want to thank all those readers that continued to review and also those readers the favourited me it makes this so much easier to write. Feel free to give any feed back about what you wish to see happen in the story and I will try get a chapter up sooner than this one. please read and review.

shadowed.eyes


End file.
